No soy como piensas
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Byakuran se enamora de Irie Shoichi, un chico bastante inteligente que tiene un muy mal concepto del peli blanco
1. Chapter 1

Hola u.u

nath: Hola ^^/

Esta loca de nath me obliga a publicar, según ella dice que no debo ahogarme en tristeza

Nath: eso eso, ademas a Zeus no le gustaria verte triste, el perro era un perro fiel, aunque casi me come aquella vez admito fue mi culpa, no debi molestarlo

Y como este fic es para ella

Nath: Yeiiiii

aqui se los dejo

Espero les guste

* * *

Le conoció en la escuela, y desde ese momento quedo prendado a él, sus hermosos cabellos rojizos, su blanca y suave piel, aquella inteligencia descomunal que poseía, su deducibilidad ante todo, su personalidad tímida y curiosa, bien podía decirse que era perfecto a sus ojos, pero más lo eran sus ojos, aquellos que irradiaban felicidad e inocencia, de un color verdoso único, eso era lo que más le cautivaba de ese chico. Así es, sin duda algo había hecho que se fijase en él, y quedar amarrado tontamente a su estilo de vida, seguirlo, mirarlo a lo lejos.

¿Hablarle?, imposible, el no era nada a comparación, ¡que desilusión!, enamorarse de un ser perfecto e inalcanzable. Tener que conformarse con mirarlo a unos metros de distancia, ¡que penosa situación!, pues así es el amor, penoso, por el simple hecho de ocultarse de él, ¿Cómo es posible?, el, el hijo prodigio de la familia, pero igual sabe que es inútil negarlo, negar que se había enamorado de aquel hermoso peli rojo.

¿En qué momento dejo de ir a la escuela en su limosina? a si, en el mismo momento que noto que el tomaba el autobús escolar cerca de su casa. Una oportunidad única, podía estar a su lado, verlo de más cerca, ambos esperando el transporte que los llevaría al lugar donde los separaría, y que no lo vería hasta terminar las clases, y si, con mucha suerte en el almuerzo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de acosador.

Lentamente se convertía en una persona cuyo único pecado era enamorarse, enamorarse locamente. Un amor para muchos enfermizo. Siguiéndolo a todas partes, su primer y loco amor. Y ahí estaba, el, el gran Byakuran Mellifiore al lado del aquel joven peli rojo, que recibía el nombre de Shoichi, Irie Shoichi, el cual sin saberlo se había convertido en la droga del peli blanco. Necesario para mantenerlo cuerdo.

Esa mañana, uno al lado del otro, y Shoichi no parecía notar la presencia de su acosador, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, y llevaba puestos los audífonos, de vez en cuando cantaba en voz baja las canciones. Byakuran lo miraba de reojo, sus bellos ojos purpuras no podían mirar a otro lado, sonreía bobamente.

El autobús llego y ambos subieron, tomando lugares diferentes, que desesperación, verlo de espalda, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos como para tocarla. Llegaron a su destino y todos comenzaron a bajar, incluyendo el peli rojo, que tropezó al último escalón, esparciendo sus útiles en el suelo y siendo golpeado por los demás que querían bajar. -¿Una oportunidad? – Fue lo que peso el peli blanco, dejo que todos bajaran antes, al ser su turno bajo, se inclino enfrente del chico y comenzó a ayudarlo a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Gracias- murmuro bajo Shoichie, como si tuviese miedo de que le escucharan

-No hay de que- dijo mientras entregaba tres cuadernos al chico.

Al tener sus manos libres saco una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¿Gustas uno?- pregunto ofreciendo la golosina al menor –Al menos te endulzara un poco la mañana después de este desagradable accidente- dijo

El menor tomo un malvavisco y se lo llevo a la boca. El mayor sonrió

-Gesso, Byakura Gesso- dijo mientras lo miraba

-Lo sé- contesto- comenzaste a seguirme desde hace unos días- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Yo…- comenzó a sentirse nervioso

-No debes decirme ni explicarme nada, se porque lo haces- lo miro con algo de enojo- todos los que son como tú, me buscan por la misma razón.

El oji purpura solo pudo pensar, -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-

* * *

nath: verdad que le esta quedando hermoso, aun si son caps cortos *o* esta lindo kyaaaaa!

u.u bueno tratare de animarme mas, tal vez mañana o el fin de semana actualice "Termine enamorándome de ti" o alrato no se.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, trayendoles la conti wiiiii encontre el borrador, aunque xD ahora me dara hueva transcribir y arreglarlo xDDDDDDDDD

Bueno espero les guste y gracias por los RW n.n me hicieron feliz.

Cap dedicado a Faby Hola, que no dejaba de pedirlo xDD D:

aun le debo otros waaaa - me mareo xD pero de que terminare todos los terminare

Disfruten.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE AKIRA AMANO.

* * *

Capitulo: ¿que es lo que piensas de mi?

-No debes decirme ni explicarme nada, se porque lo haces- lo miro con algo de enojo- todos los que son como tú, me buscan por la misma razón.

El oji purpura solo pudo pensar, -¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?-

-No soy tonto para no saber lo que quieres, así que dime ¿Qué materia? ¿Ingles? ¿Literatura? ¿Ciencias? O podría ser ¿Algebra?

El albino comenzó a reír escandalosamente provocando un leve enfado en el peli rojo.

-No es ninguna de esas, si tuviera que elegir alguna materia para que me des tutoría elegiría Biología- dijo en tono juguetón.

Shoichie solo lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Biología? Yo no soy bueno en Biología, busca a alguien más- dijo para comenzar a alejarse y entrar a la escuela

Byakuran sonrió al verlo alejarse.

-Eres interesante Irie Shoichi- dijo con una sonrisita extraña y también comenzó a entrar al campus.

Los días después de ese pequeño incidente, Byakuran observaba aún más a Shoichi, y eso fue notado por sus amigos

-Nee Shoichi- hablo un castaño de ojos color miel que estaba almorzando junto a otros mas incluido el peli rojo

-Dime Tsunayoshi-kun- hablo el peli rojo

-¿Has hablado con Gesso?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado

El chico de anteojos alzo un poco la vista para mirarlo

-Lo eh hecho, pero necesita ayuda en Biología y en las materias de Humanidades yo soy muy malo.

Al castaño le salió una sonrisa forzada, está bien que él fuera despistado, pero por la mirada que le daba aquel albino a su amigo esas clases tenían un significado oscuro.

-Creo que no se refería a eso- dijo algo dudoso el castaño

-Pues a lo que se refiera no me interesa- dijo con algo de desdén

Tsunayoshi solo suspiro.

Al dia siguiente, antes de la hora del almuerzo el castaño fue brutalmente secuestrado por el albino.

-¿Eres Tsunayoshi?- dijo Byakuran mientras cubria con su mano la boca del menor, este asintió un tanto asustado.

Byakuran quito su mano y le sonrio al menor

-Soy Byakuran Gesso- se presento

-Lo sé, si un estudiante en esta escuela no lo conoce es un inadaptado- ante estas palabras el Gesso sonrio

-Bueno como sea, dime que piensa Sho-chan de mí- dijo con un aire muy feliz

Tsuna le sonrió nerviosamente. Los ojos purpuras de Byakuran mostraban ilusión, suspiro.

-Shoichi-kun no tiene una buena imagen de usted, para el usted es un mujeriego, tonto, goloso, consentido, mimado, arrogante, creido, entre muchos defectos más

Ante cada palabra dicha por el castaño, el albino iba haciéndose pequeñito, para que cuando el castaño lo mirara de nueva cuenta estuviera en una forma estilo chibi.

-¿Está bien Gesso-san?- pregunto preocupado Tsuna

-¿Por qué piensa eso de mi?- decía llorando

-Sera por la forma en que lo ven todos, eso dicen sus acciones, y a decir verdad debería agregar la palabra acosador- contesto

Byakuran lloraba como un bebe, de pronto tuvo una idea. Tsuna se disponía a escapar mientras el mayor estaba distraído llorando cual damisela en peligro, pero fue rápidamente detenido por el peli blanco que le tomo las manos y lo miro con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hiiiii!- chillo Tsuna al verse acorralado

-Me ayudaras ¿verdad Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna solo lloraba internamente, sabía que el Gesso no aceptaría un no por respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Son la 4:00 am wiii

deberia dormir pero no puedo, espero les guste este cap. Aviso que no actualizare este fin de semana ni estare T-T xD

Bueno.. nos veremos hasta la otra semana xDD

* * *

-Me ayudaras ¿verdad Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna solo lloraba internamente, sabía que el Gesso no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Verdad que si, serás mi Cupido en la operación "Hacer que Sho-chan se enamore de Byaku-chan"

-HIIII! No me pida eso Gesso-san- decía el castaño- yo no soy bueno para esas cosas

-Pero eres más visualizador y compresivo que Sho-chan…- saco una bolsa de malvaviscos- ¿quieres?- pregunto mientras extendía la bolsa. Tsuna negó y Byakuran se encogió de hombros –y.. ¿Alguna idea para comenzar?

Tsuna reflexiono un poco

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo

Byakuran cayó de espaldas.

-¿enserio eres su amigo?- pregunto el oji purpura

Tsuna lo miro feo.

-Lo soy, pero no solemos hablar de este tipo de cosas

-Entonces tu tarea de hoy es investigarlo- dijo feliz el peli blanco mientras aventaba afuera del escondite al castaño.

Al haber sido aventado Tsuna choco con alguien y el fue a parar al suelo

-Ittee!- se sobaba el trasero, alzo la vista y vio a Hibari Kyoya y se puso azul

-No me muerda hasta la muerte Hibari-san fue un accidente lo juro- decía con lagrimas

Hibari saco sus tonfas de ah saber dónde y se disponía a matar a cierto castaño.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte

-Hiiii!- chillo Tsuna

-Vamos Kyo-chan no espantes al pobre conejito de Tsu-chan- Byakuran salió del escondite y abrazo al pelinegro- además necesito su ayuda

-Suéltame herbívoro- ordeno Hibari

-Nos veremos después Tsuna-chan- el peli blanco le sonrió al aturdido castaño quien asintió y se fue corriendo

-Kyo-chan tengo que hablar contigo- y jalo al peli negro a su escondite

Tsuna corrió hasta su punto de encuentro con sus amigos

-Io Tsuna- hablo un pelinegro de piel un tanto morena, que siempre sonreía cuyo nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi

-Juro que no lo hice con esa intención Hibari-san- rogo clemencia el castaño

-¿Tsuna?- hablo desconcertado el beisbolista

Tsuna abrió los ojos..

-Ya.. Yamamoto- tsuna suspiro aliviado- Por un momento creí que eras Hibari-san

-Jaja ¿Tuviste un problema con el?

-choque con el

-Fiuuu! ¿Cómo sigues vivo?- pregunto de manera divertida

Tsuna solo paró en seco….

-No tengo idea- respondió

Finalmente lograron llegar a donde los esperaba Shoichi y un chico de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos esmeralda que llevaba por nombre Gokudera Hayato.

-Juudaime!- exclamo contento el peli pateado- ah tardado, no le paso nada, se encuentra bien.

-jeje, Estoy bien Gokudera-kun- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Gokudera suspiro aliviado.

Ahora el grupo de 4 chicos tomo asiento en la hierba y se dispusieron a comer. No paso mucho cuando la risa del grupo más popular de la escuela se escuchara, Tsuna vio al peliblanco y después poso su vista en su amigo peli rojo y suspiro desganado.

-"será muy difícil esto"- pensó el castaño- nee Shoichi-kun- hablo algo dudoso, obteniendo la atención del peli rojo-¿Cómo es tu pareja ideal?- pregunto un tanto avergonzado

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- cuestiono el

Tsuna quedo sin saber que decir mientras internamente maldecía al Gesso por haberlo involucrado en sus problemas.

Al momento en que Byakuran arrastro al pelinegro con el sonrio maléficamente.

-Kyo-chan- puso voz juguetona- deja vivir más a Tsu-chan y después yo mismo te lo doy de regalo- sonrio

-Hmp… Nada mas no hagas nada que lo deñe- dijo y salió del escondite

Byakuran sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Si yo de nuevo trayendo una nueva actualizacion de este fic :3

Espero les guste este capi dedicado a todas esas personas que me han dejado aunque sea un coemnt en los caps pasados, de verdad muchas gracias :3

* * *

-nee Shoichi-kun- hablo algo dudoso, obteniendo la atención del peli rojo-¿Cómo es tu pareja ideal?- pregunto un tanto avergonzado

-¿Para qué quieres saber?- cuestiono el

Tsuna quedo sin saber que decir mientras internamente maldecía al Gesso por haberlo involucrado en sus problemas. Con algo de pena dijo.

-Me gustaría tener otros tipos de opinión-

-Decimo, acaso usted ¿está enamorado de alguien?

Tsuna se sonrojo.

-Tal vez… coo.. Como sea. Me podrían decir como seria su pareja ideal- dijo encontrando una salida a su problema-

-Jaja creo que mi pareja ideal es justo como la que tengo- dijo feliz Yamamoto mientras abrazaba al peli plata. Y este se sonrojaba- Algo enojón, huraño pero que es lindo y amable a su manera- y empezó a reír.

-Maldito Friki del beisbol como dices esas cosas tan vergonzosas- comenzó a golpear al pelinegro.

Tsuna y Shoichi miraban la escena con una extraña sonrisa, después ambos suspiraron sabiendo lo mucho que les gustaba pelear a esos dos.

-Creo que…- empezó a hablar Shoichi- mi pareja ideal sería, alguien amable e inteligente, que le guste la computación y la robótica, sincero y que le gusten los gatos, .. hmm que no sea presuntuoso, engreído, falso, en una palabra que no sea Byakuran Gesso o alguien de su grupo de amistades- dijo para finalizar su discurso y seguir comiendo.

Tsuna tenía un tick en su ojo derecho y una sonrisa forzada.

A Byakuran se le había vuelto costumbre reunirse con sus "amigos" cerca de donde lo hacia su peli rojo favorito. Observo como el castaño trataba de sacar la información que le había pedido y sonrió, noto como después los otros dos comenzaban una pelea y tanto Shoichi como Tsuna los ignoraban enfrascándose en una plática.

-Vaya si que te dio duro Malvavisco- dijo de manera burlona un chico bastante alto, ojos heterocromaticos y con un peinado similar a una piña.

-Acaso estas celoso Mukuro-kun- respondió de la misma forma burlona. Sacando un bufido por parte de la piña.

-Tsk, yo celoso de ti, por estar enamorado de un cerebrito, si claro ni en tus sueños Gesso- dijo molesto

-Mukuro-sama, no debería discutir con Byakuran-sama- dijo una sutil voz

-Kufufufu Chrome, no discuto, solamente opinamos- dijo de forma divertida

-Aun no entiendo como lo soportas Chrome- dijo una chica de largos cabellos azules.

-Bluebell, es mi hermano, debo soportarlo- dijo con una sonrisa la chica, ella tenía una blanca piel, sus ojos eran de color violeta y su cabello tenía un peinado idéntico al de su hermano mayor.- Pero es cierto Byakuran-sama, es la primera vez que lo veo reamente interesado en alguien

Byakuran dejo de discutir con Mukuro.

-Nagi, no es la primera vez- dijo con una sonrisa

-No llames con tanta familiaridad a mi hermana Malvavisco- dijo furico Mukuro

-Si no se callan, los morderé a todos hasta la muerte- dijo Hibari mientras mostraba sus tonfas

-Inténtalo Ave-kun, si es que puedes- y a saber de dónde Mukuro tenía en sus manos un tridente.

-Jejeje son tan graciosos como siempre- hablo otra dulce voz.

Byakuran y las dos chicas se giraron a la voz solo para ver a una chica más joven y de cabellos azulados y ojos de color azul profundo y una radiante sonrisa.

-Yuni- dijeron los que la miraban

-Hola Minna… Byakuran, no creo que utilizar a Sawada-kun ayude de mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa! ¿cuanto tiempo? naaa bueno ando feliz

-gritaaaaa- Kotoni Kinya en México waaa no ma sigo impactada por esa noticia, ahora ah pasar materias para obtener el permiso muajajaja (?) bueno tengo 4 meses, ser buena niña y ahorrar :D xDDD

Bueno espero les guste este cap, en uanto a TEDT lo subo mas tarde ya me voy a clases

Disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 5

-… Byakuran, no creo que utilizar a Sawada-kun ayude de mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

Byakuran se le quedo viendo de manera sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yuni-chan?- pregunto de forma curiosa Byakuran

-Me refiero que si quieres conquistar a Irie-san necesitas enamorarlo, que él te mire de otra forma, que deje de creer que eres alguien quien en realidad no eres Byakuran- dijo la pequeña joven mientras se sentaba enfrente de los demás.

Mukuro y Hibari habían dejado de discutir al escuchar la voz de la recién llegada y también habían decidido tomar asiento, prestando atención a lo que la chica decía.

Yuni sonrió al ver que todos la miraban de manera un tanto interesada.

-Es lo mismo con Hibari-kun- el nombrado arqueo la ceja- Tsunayoshi-kun no dejara de tenerte miedo si te la pasas amenazándolo cada que lo vez,- y llevo una mano a su mentón de forma pensativa- aunque puede que tus palabras de "morderlo hasta la muerte" tengan un sentido diferente y más perverso- ante estas palabras todos se sonrojaron- jajaja deberían ver sus caras.

Tsuna dio un largo suspiro y después un rápido vistazo a donde estaba el peliblanco con sus amigos, noto como ahora estaban silencioso y una nueva persona estaba con ellos, alguien que el no conocía.

-¿Me pregunto quién será?- se dijo a si mismo

-Decimo vayamos al salón…-no hubo respuesta-¿Decimo?

Gokudera pasaba su mano frente a la vista del castaño, Shoichi y Takeshi se veían entre ellos y miraban en dirección a donde su amigo tenía posada su vista.

-Sera que ah Tsuna-kun le gusta alguien de ellos- pregunto Shoichi de modo pensativo

-Oh puede que solo observe a esa niña que no es de la escuela- dijo una nueva voz mientras abrazaba al peli rojo

-Spaner- dijo sorprendido el de lentes

-Es posible- opino Gokudera al ver a la chica quien parecía bromear con aquellos jóvenes.- Ella debe estar en primaria más o menos.

-lo que quisiera saber es ¿Qué hace una niña de primaria en el campus de preparatoria?- opino Yamamoto

-Hiieeee!- grito Tsuna al salir de su trance- olvide hacer la tarea de Matemáticas

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo de la impresión.

-No se preocupe por eso Decimo, yo se la paso, vayamos al salón- dijo Gokudera mientras Tsuna asentía y se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

-Hola Spaner- saludo el castaño y le respondieron con una sonrisa. Tsuna dio una última mirada solo para ver a aquella niña mirando en su dirección.

-Oh vamos solo era una broma- decía la menor al ver la mirada de furia de Hibari- pero enserio no ganaran nada si actúan de esa forma

-Creo que Yuni-chan tiene razón Byakuran-sama- opino Bluebell- lo que enamora a las chicas es alguien que sabe cómo cuidarla, que le entregue amor y la consienta como una reina- decía con corazones en los ojos.

Chrome asintió

-Pero Sho-chan es chico- dijo des animado el peliblanco

-Pero sigue siendo del tipo Uke- opino Yuni. En eso sintió una mirada en ella y sonrió, pasaron unos minutos y volteo para ver cómo, aquellos que conquistaron dos corazones de su familia empezaban a marcharse y sonrió.

-Esto será interesante- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a aquel otro grupo marcharse.


End file.
